frères
by Albane
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui pourrait séparer deux frères jumeaux si ce n'est un autre frère ?


Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me mets aux Elfes et aux Hommes ! Vous pouvez chercher, pas le moindre Hobbit caché !

C'est une one-shot que j'ai écrite il y a déjà quelques mois et j'espère qu'elle plaira à toutes les fans d'Elladan, d'Elrohir et d'Aragorn, et je sais qu'elles sont nombreuses !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le seigneur Elrond passa devant lui d'un air pressé et sans même se retourner vers lui, il s'exclama :

« Allez quérir mes fils ! »

Glorfindel s'inclina discrètement et tourna les talons.

* * *

Tapis dans les bois au sommet d'une colline, Elladan et Elrohir observaient le camp d'orques sur lequel ils s'apprêtaient à fondre :

« Ils sont vingt-sept ! »

« Un nombre impair. Tant mieux, comme ça, il y aura forcément un vainqueur entre toi et moi ! »

« Entre moi et moi, tu veux dire ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler que le dernier coup, j'en ai tué facilement deux fois plus que toi ? »

« Ils avaient tellement peur de moi qu'ils se sont tous précipités vers toi, c'est pour ça ! »

« C'est surtout qu'ils ont compris qu'une mort rapide donné par un coup précis était préférable à un long et pénible acharnement dû à une piètre maîtrise de l'arme ! »

« Ou alors, tout simplement, c'est qu'ils sont bêtes ! »

« C'est peut-être cela, en effet ! Enfin, ça nous distrait ! »

« Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça, tu oublies ce qu'ils ont fait à Mère et à Arathorn … »

Le silence retomba au milieu des jumeaux. C'était désormais la vengeance qui les animaient quand ils passaient le fil de leur épée sur le cou noir et écailleux d'un orque. Leur mère était partie depuis déjà bien des années, recueillie à Valinor à cause de ses blessures. Mais Arathorn…, Arathorn ! Sa mort était si récente, la douleur encore si grande. C'était l'inconvénient de se trouver des amis parmi les mortels. Un jour ou l'autre, plus ou moins rapidement, ils finissaient par mourir.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Ouich… »

D'excitation, ils serraient les dents et retroussaient les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur le camp d'orques et les mains serrées sur les pommeaux de leur épée, prêts à s'élancer. Et puis :

« Seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir ! »

La tension retomba d'un coup et ils soupirèrent d'exaspération en détendant leurs muscles crispés. Au moment où ils se relevèrent, les orques les aperçurent et aussitôt quelques flèches volèrent vers le haut de la colline. Quelques coups d'épée les dévièrent et immédiatement après, des flèches elfiques ripostaient. Les orques s'enfuirent en poussant d'affreux couinements.

« Glorfindel, ami, tu nous as fait tout rater ! »

« C'est important, votre père veut vous voir ! »

« Tout de suite ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors qu'il y a des orques sur nos terres ? »

« Vous les chasserez après ! Suivez-moi, je vous prie ! »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être important au point de troubler leur chasse. Voilà qui n'étaient pas dans les habitudes de leur père.

« Glorfindel ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que des hôtes viennent d'arriver, en toute discrétion ! »

« Arwen, ça doit être Arwen qui vient nous voir ! »

Et ils restèrent dans cette idée pendant tout le trajet du retour.

* * *

« Je comprends, je comprends, Gilraen, je comprends. Et puis après tout, c'est devenu une sorte de tradition… »

« Seigneur Elrond, c'est surtout pour le protéger. Vous et moi savons ce qu'il est, qui il est. J'ai confiance en vous ! Vous êtes mon dernier espoir !»

« Comme il est lui-même le dernier espoir des Hommes. Estel. »

Elrond laissa le silence s'imposer puis se tourna vers la femme assise devant lui.

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le séparer de sa mère. Vous êtes la bienvenue parmi nous, ma Dame ! Vous y serez traitée avec tous les égards dus à votre rang et même plus. »

« C'est trop d'honneur, Seigneur de Fondcombe. Je vous sais gré de votre proposition et l'accepte avec plaisir ! Depuis qu'Arathorn, mon époux, n'est plus, je ne me voyais guère d'avenir autre que l'obscurité, la peur et les larmes.»

« Je sais qu'Arathorn aurait voulu que j'agisse ainsi ! Pour tout le respect et l'amitié que j'avais pour lui, je ne peux laisser sa veuve et son orphelin seuls et sans défenses. »

« Je vous en remercie, Seigneur Elrond ! »

« Papa ? » demanda Aragorn en se tournant vers sa mère.

* * *

Elladan et Elrohir se bousculèrent en riant dans le couloir pour arriver le premier à la grande salle de Fondcombe. Ils s'attendaient tout les deux à y trouver leur père en compagnie de leur petite sœur. Pas de quoi, donc, devoir se tenir droit, être parfaitement habillés, et coiffés à la perfection. Mais, de toute façons, ils étaient toujours bien habillés et bien coiffés, ils étaient des Elfes quand même. Leur père avait eu la bonne idée de demander à être un Elfe plutôt qu'un Homme et il avait eu bien raison !

Mais ce n'était pas leur sœur. C'était une femme belle et jeune, certes, mais elle n'avait pas l'espèce de noblesse, d'aura des traits elfiques. Elle faisait partie de la race des Hommes. Comme quand dans ces cas où la surprise les empêchaient d'avoir la maîtrise de leur pensée, Elladan et Elrohir entendirent confusément ce que l'autre pensait, résonner dans leur esprit. Ils la connaissaient de vue, ils l'avaient déjà vue. Gilraen.

« Mes fils, Elladan et Elrohir, veuillez saluer Dame Gilraen, veuve d'Arathorn. »

Les jumeaux s'inclinèrent bas et l'admiration qu'ils avaient toujours eu pour Arathorn se reporta automatiquement sur cette femme. La noblesse brillait encore dans ses yeux, mais une sorte de lassitude mêlée de tristesse endeuillait son visage.

« Zolis ! »

Elfiques, les jumeaux ne sursautèrent pas quand ils se rendirent compte que dans les pans de Gilraen, assis sur ses genoux, se tenait pelotonné un enfant qui les fixait. Celui-ci glissa doucement à terre quand sa mère se leva pour saluer les deux jeunes seigneurs Elfes.

« En conséquence de la mort de notre très regretté et très estimé Arathorn, j'ai décidé de l'accueillir parmi nous, elle ainsi que son fils, Aragorn, que voici ! »

« Enchantés ! »

L'enfant n'avait pas plus de deux ans. Deux ans pour un humain. C'est à dire qu'il marchait déjà et qu'il parlait un peu. Il trottina vers eux et leur père eut un sourire attendri.

« Estel, voici Elladan et Elrohir, mes fils. A partir de maintenant, tu peux les considérer comme tes frères ! »

« Eyada ! Eloyi ! Zolis ! »

Le petit enfant brun s'approchait joyeusement d'eux en tendant les bras. Elladan s'agenouilla devant lui. Trébucha-t-il ou le fit-il intentionnellement, toujours est-il qu'Estel se jeta dans ses bras. Elladan senti un sourire lui tirer les lèvres et même il eut un petit rire attendri. Sourire et encore moins rire n'était absolument pas habituel aux Elfes. Elrohir, debout, observa son frère jumeau avec perplexité, bien indifférent à ce tout ce que la scène avait d'adorable. Elladan se releva sans se douter que c'était la faible et inconsciente perception de la contrariété de son frère qui le poussait à le faire. Il tendit la main au petit :

« Tu viens ? Elrohir et moi allons te faire visiter la demeure de Fondcombe ! »

Estel se tendit au maximum et parvint à saisir l'extrémité des doigts d' Elladan. En même temps, il lâcha un babillement de bonheur et de ravissement. Les deux Elfes et le bébé quittèrent alors la pièce, laissant Gilraen et Elrond reprendre leur conversation.

* * *

« Donne-le à la première Elfe qui passe et retournons là où nous venons de voir les orques ! »

« Attend, on ne peut pas faire ça ! »

« Mais si, on peut très bien, il ne sera pas perdu ! » fit Elrohir.

« Pa'tez ? »

« Mais non Estel, on ne part pas ! Regarde, tu as vu, il compris ce que tu disais ! » s'exclama Elladan avec ravissement.

« Il est intelligent ! Raison de plus pour ne pas s'inquiéter de lui si on le laisse tout seul ! Il retrouvera sa mère ! Elladan ! »

« On te laisse là, mais on revient bientôt ! »

Elladan secoua la main pour se débarrasser de la faible prise d'Estel. Mais à peine l'eut-il lâché qu'Estel se laissa lourdement tomber sur les fesses et se mit à pleurer.

« Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? » demanda Elladan malgré les pleurs de l'enfant.

« On le donne à une nourrice et on va s'amuser ! Ce n'est pas un enfant qui va nous gâcher ce plaisir ! On va justement venger son père ! »

« Tu as raison ! »

Ellada se pencha et soulevant Estel par les aisselles, il l'assit sur sa hanche. L'enfant cessa aussitôt de pleurer. Elrohir n'en crut pas ses yeux. Son frère, un elfe, qu'il avait vu souvent sans pitié et couvert du sang noir des orques, tenait dans ses bras un bébé homme aussi bien que n'importe quelle Elfe dont c'était le métier. Et en attendant, les orques avaient tout le temps de changer de lieu et de leur échapper.

« Tu vois, il est calmé. Assied-le là, sa mère le trouvera en ressortant ! Allons-y maintenant ! »

Mais à peine Elladan avait-il assis l'enfant sur les quelques marches de la grande salle, que celui-ci se remit à hurler. Et il se calma aussitôt qu'Elladan le reprit dans les bras. Elrohir soupira. Le petit manège se répéta quatre fois, avant que les jumeaux ne renoncent. S'il pleurait dès qu'on le posait par terre, il fallait donc le garder dans les bras.

« Elrohir, je crois que pour la chasse, ça ne va pas être pratique… »

* * *

Quelques mois passèrent.

« El-la-dan ! El-la-dan ! Répète, Estel ! »

« Eyadan ! »

« La ! El-la ! »

« Elohi ! hihihihi ! »

Très content de son bon tour, Estel battit des mains en gloussant et se renversa un peu sur son petit siège. Et puis il se calma soudain et leva les yeux vers le jeune Elfe. Joignant les poings, il fit :

« Eyadan et Elohi pa'eil ! »

« Oui, pareils Elladan et Elrohir, Estel, tu as raison ! » fit Elladan en riant.

Derrière lui, nonchalamment adossé à un pilier, Elrohir haussa les sourcils d'amusement. Pareils, oui, Elladan et lui étaient pareils. Et non, ils ne l'étaient plus. Depuis qu'Estel était arrivé, Elladan avait changé.

« Moi, pas pa'eil ! Pas zo'eilles pa'eils ! »

« Tu as entendu ça, Elrohir ? » s'exclama Elladan en se retournant vers son frère.

Celui-ci dessina un sourire sur son visage et secoua la tête.

« Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent, ce petit bonhomme ! » fait Elladan en se retournant vers Estel.

Elrohir resta là à l'observer de dos et puis doucement, tourna les talons. Elladan ne s'en aperçut pas. Un enfant ! Un enfant humain ! Et depuis, plus d'escapades à travers les forêts et les vallées, plus de chasse à l'orques, plus de moment privilégiés tout les deux ensemble. Leur père aurait beau lui dire qu'il avait gagné un frère en Estel, il savait qu'il avait perdu Elladan. Ce n'était pas comme au départ d'Arwen. Il n'avait pas perdu un frère, il avait perdu un jumeau. Il avait perdu un autre lui-même.

« Vous semblez songeur, Maître Elrohir ! »

« Merci, Glorfindel, allez donc vous occupez des écuries !

Glorfindel faillit s'étouffer, mais c'était le fils d'Elrond. Il n'y avait pas à répliquer.

« Pardon, Seigneur Glorfindel, je ne sais ce qui m'a pris ! »

Et Elrohir continua son chemin. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'Elladan et lui étaient si semblables. Pourquoi ne ressentaient-ils pas la même chose pour Estel. Pour Elrohir, c'était un enfant comme les autres. Pour Elladan, c'était devenu le centre de sa vie. Au point même d'être aveugle à la souffrance de son jumeau. Elrohir se sentait trahi, impuissant, abandonné. Et à la fois, il avait l'impression d'être un monstre de reprocher cela à son frère. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le dire à Elladan. Il aurait voulu qu'Estel ne soit jamais venu entre eux-deux.

« Elohi ! Elohi ! »

Elrohir se retourna. Estel venait vers lui en courrant. Elladan derrière lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

« Vous vous amusiez bien ! »

Et puis, il ferait du mal à Elladan s'il lui disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et ça, il ne voulait pas.

* * *

« Eyadan ! Eyadan ! »

Estel était entré sans préavis dans la chambre des jumeaux. Elrohir lisait et Elladan se reposait, allongé sur son lit. Cela suffisait à un elfe, alors qu'un homme aurait eu besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Hum ? »

« Dodo Eyadan ? »

« Non, non ! »

Elrohir posa son livre. Estel n'allait quand même pas déranger Elladan ! Il n'allait quand même pas les déranger ! Il se leva. Il allait essayer. Il allait essayer de s'occuper d'Estel pour laisser Elladan se reposer.

« Viens, on va aller jouer ! »

Estel s'arrêta un instant, plus habitué à Elladan qu'à Elrohir, mais la promesse d'un jeu lui enleva toute crainte et il sautilla un peu pour aller se pendre au bras d'Elrohir. A travers ses paupières à peine close, Elladan les regarda sortir de la pièces. Son jumeau et ce petit bout de bonhomme. Les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

« Bon alors, tu veux jouer à quoi ? »

« A caf-caf ?"

« Si tu veux! »

Elrohir entraîna le petit garçon hors des murs de la cité, dans la vallée luxuriante de Fondcombe.

« Tu n'es jamais venu, ici, hein ? »

« Nan ! »

« Bon, alors, c'est toi qui te cache et moi qui compte, d'accord ? »

« Hui ! »

Elrohir lâcha la main du petit enfant brun et alla s'appuyer la tête contre un tronc d'arbre. Et il se mit à compter. Mais sa pensée était ailleurs. Il espérait que personne le ne voyait. Lui, Prince Elfique, il était là, en train de jouer à cache-cache avec un enfant humain. Il ne doutait pas que dès qu'il se retournerait, il le verrait, caché derrière une herbe et qu'il devrait tourner dix minutes autour avant de faire semblant de le découvrir subitement. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment Elladan pouvait-il apprécier cela ?

« Elrohir ! »

Le hurlement venant du pont déchira l'air et l'Elfe se retourna d'un bond au moment même où il entendit un sinistre bruit de chute dans l'eau. Elladan poussa un cri d'horreur et se précipita à bas du pont. Il arriva à la rive au même moment d'Elrohir. Mais lui, il sauta dans l'eau.

« Estel ! Estel ! »

« Elladan ! Non ! Non ! »

Elrohir couru sur la rive tentant de ne jamais perdre de vue Elladan que le courrant emportait et éloignait de la berge. Elladan lui, tentait de se maintenir à la surface et de ne pas perdre de vue le petit corps d'Estel qui se débattait dans le courrant puissant. Il se rapprochait inexorablement de lui. Ca y est, il le tenait, il lui avait attrapé la main. Peu soucieux de lui-même, Elladan rassembla toute son énergie à maintenir hors de l'eau la tête d'Estel.

«Elladan ! Elladan ! Accroche-toi ! Accroche-toi ! » hurlait Elrohir sur la berge.

Estel n'était pas inconscient, heureusement. Il hurlait et pleurait de terreur. Il s'agrippait à Elladan sans se soucier de lui faire mal. Celui-ci tenta de trouver des points d'appuie au fond de la rivière et finit par se bloquer contre une pierre au moins assez de temps pour attraper la branche d'Elrohir.

« Elladan ! Elladan ! Mon frère ! » s'exclamait Elrohir.

Mais quand Elladan fut en sécurité sur la berge et qu'il eut déposé Estel à terre, il se retourna vers Elrohir. Celui-ci recula subitement, mais cela n'empêcha pas Elladan de le cogner violemment à la poitrine au point de le faire reculer. Et abasourdi, Elrohir subit la colère de son frère :

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu l'as fait exprès ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il est mortel ! Mortel ! Tu comprends ? Tu aurais pu le tuer ! C'est ce que tu voulais, hein ! »

« Je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas vu … »

« C'est bien ce que je te reproche ! Tu ne l'as pas surveillé ! Tu l'amènes au fond de la vallée et tu le laisses jouer tout seul au bord de la rivière ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu n'aurais même pas vu qu'il était tombé dans l'eau ! Ce n'est pas un elfe ! C'est un bébé ! Tu voulais le tuer ! Tu es jaloux, c'est tout, tu es jaloux ! »

Tout comme rire, exploser ainsi en colère n'était pas très elfique et profondément blessé, Elrohir ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela.

« Eyadan ! Eyadan ! » pleurnicha Estel, tout détrempé.

« Oui, Estel, oui ! Viens, on rentre, il faut qu'on se change, je te ramène à ta mère ! »

Et prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, il repartit, laissant Elrohir tout seul, sur la berge. Avait-il raison ? Avait-il inconsciemment voulu se débarrasser de l'enfant qui lui prenait son frère ? Une chose était sure, maintenant, il avait définitivement perdu son jumeau. Mais il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas faire de mal. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Estel et surtout pas Elladan. Ha s'il avait pu obliger le temps à repartir en arrière et à revenir à ce jour-là, juste avant l'arrivée d'Estel. S'il avait pu retrouver le frère, le double, la moitié qu'il avait toujours connu.

* * *

Elrohir rentra péniblement dans la cité de Fondcombe puis dans le palais. Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention et il se dirigea vers eux. Caché derrière un pilier, il écouta :

« Je suis désolé, Père … » faisait piteusement Elladan.

« Désolé ! Tu peux l'être ! Enfin, mon fils, je te pensais plus responsable ! »

« Je l'ai sorti de l'eau aussi vite que possible ! »

« Oui, mais Elladan, c'est un humain, il est sujet aux maladies. Il peut mourir rien que du fait d'avoir pris froid ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? »

« Oui, Père ! »

« Et de quel droit l'as-tu sorti de l'enceinte de Fondcombe ? »

« Il voulait jouer … »

« Oui, ça a failli lui être fatal ! Elrohir était au courrant ? »

« Non, Père, non… »

Elrohir aurait-il dû dévoiler sa présence à son père et à son frère ? Il resta paralysé sur place. Elladan venait de s'accuser à sa place et de subir toujours à sa place le courroux paternel. Elrohir ferma doucement les yeux en entendant cette marque d'amour.

« Tu peux partir ! Et réfléchis à tout ce que je t'ai dit ! »

« Oui, Père… »

Elrohir s'enfuit avant qu'Elladan ne sortit.

* * *

Ce fut le silence qui s'installa entre les jumeaux. Aucun des deux ne voulait ni n'osait reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et puis le lendemain, Estel ne fut vu nul part dans le palais. Gilraen dit à Elrond qu'il se reposait de ses émotions. Elladan et Elrohir ne revirent donc pas l'objet de leur discorde.

"Dame Gilraen? Estel?"

Ce fut le lendemain, encore, qu'Elrohir, osa tout seul aller frapper la chambre d'Estel. Les paroles de son père l'avait inquiété: ce n'était pas parce qu'Estel avait été tiré hors de la rivière qu'il était sorti d'affaire. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et Gilraen n'était pas là. Sur le seuil, Elrohir soupira et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand:

"Eyadan?"

La petite voix d'Estel était faible et mal assurée. Elrohir rouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers là ou il savait être le lit du petit garçon:

"Non, c'est Elrohir. Estel, tu vas bien?"

Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas. Elrohir alluma la chandelle et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Perdu au milieu d'un tas de couverture, on ne voyait guère que quelque cheveux bruns qui dépassaient. Le cœur battant, Elrohir posa la main sur le front de l'enfant.

"Estel, tu m'entends?"

Le front du bébé était très chaud. Elrohir ne savait pas très bien si c'était normal ou non pour un humain, mais quand l'enfant toussa soudainement avec violence, il comprit que non. Malade. Ce que son père avait prédit s'était donc révélé exact, évidemment.

"Oh, non! Estel! Non, je t'en prie!" paniqua Elrohir.

Il débarrassa précipitamment Estel de toutes ses couvertures et prit dans ses bras le petit corps du garçon. Il s'était endormi. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas très bon de le laisser perdre conscience. Il ne savait pas que faire. Il n'avait jamais appris à guérir des mortels. Il ne savait pas trop comment ça fonctionnait.

"Réveille-toi! Réveille-toi! Estel! Allons! Tu m'entends?"

Elrohir ferma les yeux et se força à se calmer, en serrant contre lui Estel. Son père était un grand guérisseur. Il était un elfe. Il devait pouvoir le guérir. Il se concentra, réussit à visualiser sa bonne santé à lui, et força son esprit à la propulser dans Estel.

"Elohi..."

L'elfe relâcha brusquement toute son attention et rouvrit les yeux, éberlué, essoufflé, et un peu abruti. Mais Estel avait les yeux ouvert, et le teint moins pâle.

"On a réussi ? On a réussi, mon Estel?" demanda Elrohir.

A ce moment-précis, La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit brusquement et Elrond, Gilraen et Elladan se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

"Elrohir!" s'exclama Elrond.

"Père..." commença le jeune Elfe.

"Gilraen vient juste de venir me prévenir qu'Estel était malade! Que fais-tu là ? »

Gilraen s'était déjà précipité vers son fils et à genoux devant Elrohir, elle porta la main au front d'Estel qui se serrait contre l'Elfe.

"La fièvre est tombé, Seigneur Elrond! Comment est-ce possible? Le temps que je vienne vous chercher!"

"C'est moi... je l'ai guéri..." balbutia Elrohir.

Elrond fronça les sourcil et avec toute sa majesté habituelle, il vient lui même poser la main sur le front d'Estel. Celui-ci était un peu intrigué par tout ce remue-ménage.

"En effet, Elrohir, comment as-tu fait? Tu n'as jamais appris!"

"J'ai... Je me suis concentré sur ma propre bonne santé, et.. je lui ai transmise... enfin, je crois!"

"La force de l'amour..." murmura alors Elrond, consterné par une telle prouesse.

"Maman!" se plaignit Estel en tendant les bras vers Gilraen.

Gilraen remit l'enfant au lit et tout le monde sortit pour le laisser se reposer. Elrond et Gilraen repartirent, mais Elladan, qui était jusqu'à là resté muet, se dirigea timidement vers son frère et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

"Je ... excuse-moi, pour avant-hier!"

"Ce n'est pas grave, Elladan, pas grave!" murmure Elrohir en baissant les yeux d'un air gêné.

"Je m'en veux, tu sais, je t'ai un peu abandonné depuis qu'Estel est là. Excuse-moi aussi pour ça!"

"Je ..." commença Elrohir, mais il ne put continuer.

"Merci pour ce que tu as fait!"

"De rien, c'était normal!"

Mais quand Elrohir leva la tête vers son frère, il comprit qu'il l'avait retrouvé et qu'ils étaient à nouveau un, entier. Et que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
